


Get used to this

by TearsOfGoldMelody



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, No Angst, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsOfGoldMelody/pseuds/TearsOfGoldMelody
Summary: In which Eddie's groggyness leads to some major changes for him and Buck.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 373





	Get used to this

Eddie’s days off were usually the same. Try to get some sleep and fail as his habits of getting up early for work didn’t get the memo. Then trying to cook breakfast and again, failing. Cooking isn't his forte and thank God for Buck who took pity on both of the Diaz boys and cooked for them. So then, he is left with his best friend and his son, when the latest one doesn’t have school. Those are his favourite days, being able to enjoy his day with Chris and his Buck (he took the habit of his son claiming Buck as theirs because really, that’s what Buck was, theirs.)

Today wasn’t an exception. It started good. He woke up with the smell of pancakes and the sounds of laughter of his favourite humans. They spend the morning playing games and helping Chris with homework. As he was taking care of the laundry, Buck was cooking lunch with Chris.

He knows that’s not what best friends usually do, that’s too domestic. He really does know but doesn’t care. Nothing about their friendship had been normal. They started by not liking each other. Well, at least Buck didn’t like him. Eddie didn’t have a problem with him, Buck seemed like a good man, sometimes he was an asshole but Eddie thought they could form a good duo. He was glad to be right.  
Then Eddie introduced Buck to Chris and his kid instantly adopted Buck into the Diaz family and here they are. 

That could happen to anyone with any friendship. 

What was or is not normal or common is the constant flirting. At first, he thought that he imagined it then blamed it on Buck’s phase of seducing everyone but after too many nights of thinking about it, it clicked. Buck was truly and openly flirting with him and every time Eddie flirted right back. 

And maybe the flirting stopped or at least wasn’t that present when Shannon was around and definitely not during the lawsuit but as soon as things got fixed between the two men, the innuendos were back.

A flash came to his mind as he finished folding the dry clothes. The night he and Chris dropped at Buck’s and Buck had the audacity to be his beautiful self and more shockingly flirt with him in front of his kid in the kitchen, talking about some title. And Eddie still thinks to this day that if his son hadn’t been there, the night would have ended very differently. 

Just thinking about it brought a blush to Eddie’s face and he tried to push the thought aside as he was joining his boys in the kitchen. 

After the laundry and the cooking had been taken care of, they were ready to eat. The lunch had been great. Like usual, Eddie didn’t talk much, he'd rather watch the interactions between Chris and Buck. He spent his lunch with a fond smile that hurt his cheeks after a while.

Taking naps wasn’t something he was used to. Being a veteran and a father, he was always on alert and woken up by the smallest sound. However, between Chris begging him o lry jim play with his Buck (he should probably have a talk with Christopher about how Buck wasn’t his or even Eddie’s, much to his despair but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.) and Buck convinced him to sleep because “ Eddie, seriously, you look like you just crawled out of a grave '' which wasn’t the nicest thing but probably true. Sleep isn’t something he easily does. So he gave in and went to take a much needed nap.

As he woke up, he remembered why he never takes a nap. It takes him too long to get out of his groggy state and everything he does doesn’t seem to be controlled by his brain. So really, what happened next wasn’t his fault. He should have known better but his eyes were foggy and he das to admit that when he’s sleepy, he’s cuddly. 

So when he was Buck with a breathtaking smile watching Chris, who was playing with his legos a few feet away, Eddie couldn’t help but put his arms around the man he loved. Because, yes, he loves Buck, he came to terms with it a long time ago. He didn’t know when or how it happened but it did and there was nothing he could do to change that. He tried. He did, he tried to pretend it wasn’t there, he tried dating. It wasn’t his smartest move, but trying dating Ana, one of Christopher’s teachers, seemed like a good idea at the time to get over Buck but it royally failed. So he left with the inevitable truth that he would never get over Buck.

At first, he felt Buck tensed and was about to take his armas away and try to find an explanation without having to awkwardly confess to his best friend that he was the love of his life, but Buck simply asked. 

“You slept well ?” The soft tone and real concern made Eddie a little more confident about his actions so he let his arms where they were and even put his head on Buck’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m still not really awake but yeah.” He mumbled as he fought to keep his eyes open. 

“Yeah, I can see that.” Though Buck’s tone was light, Eddie could feel his hesitation and doubts. 

“Is this too much ?” If Buck said it was, Eddie would understand, it probably would break his heart but obviously he could respect his wishes.

“No, not at all.” That was good, right ? Eddie wasn’t so sure because Buck loved physical attention so he couldn’t rely on that but then Buck simply put his hands over Eddie’s like it was something he had done a million time. Like something that didn’t make Eddie’s heart burst in his chest. 

Maybe it was his lack of sleep or his proximity with Buck but somehow Eddie found the courage to see if whatever they were could become something more. 

“I could get used to this.” HIs voice was quivering but he wasn’t scared. He should be because he could be destroying his friendship with Buck but no, he wasn’t scared.

“What do you mean ?”

“This. Us. You with us. A family.” It wasn’t very clear but Eddie wasn’t a man of words so he was trying his goddamn best. As he felt Buck tense in his arms he finally realized what he had done. Eddie who wasn’t afraid before was ready to run away as fast as he could. Instead of running - because that was out of the question - he detached himself from Buck and quickly occupied himself by washing the plates from lunch. 

He screwed up another relationship. Great. He wasn’t usually unafraid. Normally, he would wait, analyse and measure if the result were worth the risk. He was afraid around Shannon. Not of her but of screwing everything up. And he did. Everybody tried to make him see that he wasn’t the bad guy when it came to their relationship but he knew better. 

As he washed the few plates with shaky hands, he felt Buck’s presence in the kitchen but he was too scared to turn around to face him. He was waiting for a gentle rejection because Buck could never be something other than gentle. 

“Eddie.” Buck started as Eddie could hear his footsteps getting closer. “Eddie, please look at me.” He was almost imploring Eddie which confused him but still, he obeyed. He couldn’t tell you what was the emotion present in Buck’s eyes but it made him melt.

“Eddie, please, talk to me.” It was now or never, he didn’t have a choice. He could always lie but there was no point, Buck knew him too much. 

“I just- I’m just tired of seeing you always leave like this wasn’t your home too.” He pointed out his house to emphasize his point. “I just want you here with us.” 

“But there’s only your room and Christopher’s.” God, he loved Buck but sometimes Lord knows he can be a little dumb. 

“Yeah, Buck. I know.”

“Oh.” Shit. 

“Yeah, oh.” Eddie whispered, hoping that this conversation could go away or something. 

Suddenly lps were on his and Eddie felt whole. Wait. BUck was kissing him ? Eddie had to open his eyes as he kissed back with all his might to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. He wasn’t. Buck was kissing him. 

Eddie stopped thinking and focused on the present, the feelings. He felt overwhelmed but at the same time, it wasn’t enough.

Buck was so close, his hands were placed by Eddie’s hips, grounding him. Eddie’s hands were travelling on his back trying to memorise the way it felt before placing them on Buck’s neck to bring him closer, if that was possible. 

After what felt like hours or minutes or seconds, Eddie didn’t know and didn’t care, they both pulled out, in need for air. 

“God, I’ve been waiting for so long to do that.” Eddie couldn’t help but smile because honestly, what else could he do ? 

“Yeah, me too.” His cheeks were hurting from smiling too much but he wished it’s never stop and with Buck by his side that seemed very unlikely. 

“So - uhm- what does this mean.” Doubt was settling on Buck’s features and Eddie understood that nervousness, he just didn’t feel it. He felt invincible. 

“Boyfriend sounds good to me if it’s good for you.” Buck smiled a bright one and kissed him softly. 

“Sounds good to me.”


End file.
